Present invention relates to a simplified sealing strip which is used to seal a container for the insurance of this container has not yet been opened by an unauthorized person.
Since ordinary locks can be easily opened and relocked by an unauthorized person without detected afterward, therefore, in order to avoid abuse, some containers, such as coin collecting box for bus, taximeter for cab use etc, are not sealed normally by a ordinary lock.
Though the above said containers or instrument are not sealed by an ordinary lock, but they are sealed by traditional sealing devices which include: Lead seals, they are used to seal the taximeter of a cab etc; paper sealing strips with offical sealing stamps, for simplicity they are called paper sealing strips, and they are widly used by court to seal houses or properties involved in law suit cases. Articles sealed by this traditional sealing method are characterized that unless these sealing means are destroyed, they could not be opened, therefore, once when they are opened by an unauthorized person the sealing means will become destroyed at the same time, since this sealing means can hardly be restored to its original condition, consequently, the sealing status can be easily detected.
In the traditional lead seal method, a steel wire is used to tighten the respective locking rings on the two doors of the article to be sealed, then a lead piece with a special official mark is pressed or casted on for fastening the two ends of the said steel wire. This method is widely used to seal taximeter of a cab, or other instrumental meters for public acknowledgment.
The above said lead seal method is rarely adopted to seal articles which need frequent open and reseal, such as the coin collecting box for a bus etc, because there exists some shortcomings as follows:
1. The cost of the lead seal device is comparatively higher, and; PA0 2. When the sealed article is opened, it's lead seal device will be completly destroyed, therefore, new lead seal device should be used for reseal, as to an article which needs frequent open and seal, such as the coin collecting box for a bus, the sealing cost will be increased therefrom; PA0 3. No matter the objective article is being sealed or opened, proper tools should be utilized, therefore, it is inconvenient to a bare hands person to accomplish PA0 4. The special official mark is pressed or casted on the lead piece, apparently it can not be made more delicately, this gives the unauthorized person a chance to counterfeit for abuse.
it;
As to the paper sealing strip method, long paper strips, after they are stamped with special official sealing marks, are utilized to seal an objective article by adhering their respective ends on the said objective article. This method is frequently adopted by the court to seal houses or other properties under law suit cases, since it is used a long time officially, it symbolizes the performance of official power, therefore, it is not popularly adopted by the civilian circle. Furthermore, when the paper sealing strips are torn down from their objective article, their ends will still remain tightly adhered on the objective article which are difficultly to be removed, therefore, when this method is applied to a daily using article, such as the coin collecting box, it not only will be troublesome but also destroy the appearance of the said box.
From the standing point of view of the above said coin collecting box for a bus or similar other articles, it can be see that a simplified and sure sealing means for abuse prevention is required to be deviced.